Killians car has become a place of home to me
by littlemissemma
Summary: She smiled sadly as she thought about leaving after the road trip meant to be 49 hours, turned into 74. How could she possibly leave? Killians car has become a place of home to her, along with the man inside it. CS ROADTRIP AU Rated M for language


Emma sighed as she stood on the side of the road, suitcase in hand. She was trying to get any cell service, and failing. She tucked her phone into her pocket, or at least tried to. It fell out of her rain soaked hand and into a puddle. She cursed angrily. She wanted to curl up and cry. She sniffled and wiped her face aggressively, before bending down to pick up her phone. She knew as soon as she grabbed it that it was broken. She had had just enough of this day, and was ready to go home. Except, she couldn't, because her home was 49 hours away, and it didn't help that she was stuck in the middle of nowhere too. She would have sat down, except it was _pouring,_ and she didn't want to get more soaked than she already was. _Fuck it_ , she thought before sitting down, closing her eyes and wishing this all away.

/-/-/

It was 10 am when Killian was driving on the usual backroad he took to get to work. He was listening to music, his finger tapping along to the beat against the wheel. He was in one hell of a mood, because he got to get out of work for a week to drive to Maine. The down side was that he had to _drive_. It was forty nine hours away from his current place in California, and gods, was that a long drive. Lonely one too. Although, he was pumped he got to leave work for a while. It was raining relentlessly, and Killian found that he hated driving the backroad in so much rain. Hell - he couldn't see three feet in front of the car. He saw the car in front of him make a sudden turn, almost causing Killian to hit him. He beeped his horn as he noticed the large splash that the mans car made as it turned. That's when he saw her.

It felt like something from a movie; her standing there with her blonde hair clinging to her shoulders and her rain soaked lashes that covered beautiful green eyes turned up in annoyance. She was shivering lightly, her grey tank top also clinging to her relatively small figure. She had just been splashed by that car: he realized.

 _What a jackass. What kind of man splashes a girl on the side of the road, and doesn't even stop to apologize?_

He slowed his car down and eventually stopped. She was looking at him with a confused yet fearful gaze, her stance defensive.

"Hi, I know this might sound creepy, but do you need a ride, lass?" She bit her lip, seemingly debating her choices. When she didn't respond, Killian took the incentive to continue. "How about this, I'll take you to a diner nearby, there's one right up the street there," he pointed up the hills on the road. "And we can chat, on the way, I'll leave the doors unlocked, and you can sit wherever you'd like," That seemed to please her enough. Still looking weary, she nodded slowly.

"Okay," She spoke for the first time. Killian thought even her voice was beautiful.

/-/-/

Emma had always been good at detecting lies. So when he pulled over, asking if she needed a ride, she didn't know what to do. He sounded sincere, and _obviously_ she needed a ride, but she couldn't risk it, could she? That's when he told her about the diner and keeping the car doors unlocked. He definitely wasn't lying, and so she said yes. What better option did she have?

/-/-/

There had been no talk in the car, and Killian had kept his word. As they pulled into the diners parking lot, Emma knew she had made the right choice. He opened the door and held an umbrella up, going over to her door and opening it. He even let her go under the umbrella with him. Naturally, he opened the diner door for her too. Once they were situated at a booth, did Killian speak.

"I'm Killian by the way," he told her and stuck his hand. She took it hesitantly.

"I'm Emma," she responded with a smile.

God that was a smile he could get used to.

"So why is a beautiful women such as yourself, doing in the middle of a storm out on the side of a backroad?" He asked.

"Long story,"

"I've got time,"

She rolled her eyes.

"My ex. I was out taking pictures in the woods, before it started raining, and he had my car towed. Probably back to him. He only knew where I was because I took a picture for instagram. Well," she looked out the window, "at least he had the decency to throw my stuff out of it first. " her voice was dripping with sarcasm. He nodded sympathetically and shook his head.

"Well that man was an idiot." She smiled at him and laughed.

"So where are you headed?" He asked. She sighed.

"Maine, actually. Going to see my friend." He nodded.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Well, it just so happens I'm on my way to Maine myself, if you'd like to accompany me," He told her with a childish grin.

"What's your last name?"

"Jones. And yours?"

"Swan. Where's your favorite place to be?"

"The sea, on my boat. What about you?"

"My car," She mumbled ruefully.

"Are you sure you're not a creep?"

"Positive."

She eyed him curiously and sighed.

"Alright, Jones. I'll go with you,"

"Fantastic, love,"

"One rule,"

"And what's that?"

"don't call me love."

He laughed.

"Alright, Swan,"

 **I hope you all liked this chapter**

 **Reviews are appreciated very much**

 **Comment what you think I should make happen in this story, I like to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
